The present invention relates to a base for a juvenile seat, and particularly to a seat base that mounts and supports a juvenile seat on a seat in a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat base configured to tilt and adjust the tilt of the juvenile seat to the desired position regardless of the incline of the top surface of the seat in the vehicle.
Juvenile seats are widely accepted as necessary appliances for transporting young children in automobiles or other vehicles. Juvenile seats with detachable bases are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,791 to Bryans et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,177 to Meeker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,909 to Single II et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,999 to Kain, U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,113 to Meeker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,472 to Freese et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,401 to Koyanagi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,523 to Cone, U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,008 to Cone, II, U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,314 to Mitshelen et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,019 to Hession-Kunz, et al.
According to the present disclosure, an apparatus is provided for supporting a juvenile seat on a vehicle seat having a seat belt. The apparatus includes a juvenile seat having a seat bottom and a seat back, and a base that is adapted to receive the juvenile seat thereon. The base includes a support foundation adapted to lie on a vehicle seat, a seat support adapted to receive the seat bottom of the juvenile seat and mounted to move relative to the support foundation, and an actuator mounted to move between a locked position retaining the seat support in a fixed position relative to the support foundation and an unlocked position releasing the seat support for movement relative to the support foundation. The base further includes a front edge positioned to lie under the seat back, and the actuator includes a handle positioned to lie in an opening formed in the front edge of the base.
In preferred embodiments, an end opposite the handle end of the actuator cooperates with an anchor coupled to the support foundation to selectively permit pivotable movement of the seat support in relation to the support foundation about an axis near the front edge of the base.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.